High-speed input-output (I/O) data transmission and reception circuits are used in apparatuses for communication backbone and information processing devices such as servers. The high-speed I/O data transmission and reception circuits transmit and receive signals at high bit rates in data transmission and reception between boards or cases, in data transmission and reception between large scale integrations (LSIs), or between multiple elements or circuit blocks in chips.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3882823, Japanese Patent No. 3411574, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-510338.